boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Maisaka
|image1 = LeeMaisaka_novel.png|Boogiepop LeeMaisaka_novel2.png|Emperoider Spin |kanji = リィ 舞阪 |kana = リィ まいさか |rōmaji = Rī Maisaka |epithet = Fortissimo The Strongest |ability = The Slider |species = MPLS |gender = Male |age = Around 15 (Presumably) |status = Alive |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Towa Agent |novel_debut = Boogiepop Countdown: Embryo Erosion }} Lee Maisaka (リィ 舞阪, Rī Maisaka), also known as Fortissimo (フォルテッシモ, Forutesshimo), is a reoccuring character in the Boogiepop Series. Possessor of the ability The Slider (ザ・スライダー, Za Suraidā), he is an MPLS, the former partner of Yuu Tenjiki, the mentor of Mellow Yellow and the strongest agent of the Towa Organization, also acting as a battle instructor and tester for synthetic humans. Personality Because of his strength, Lee has a fearless, arrogant and confident personality. As is expected of a Towa agent, he feels nothing when taking a life. Even so, he does not actively try to kill anyone, and only does so when ordered to. He has become bored with his status, and deliberately searches out powerful enemies in order to continuously test his strength. He feels strong respect for powerful people, whether human or synthetic. Even though he is the strongest in terms of physical force, he is not good at dealing with people with strong mental fortitude. Whenever he is asked by the Organization to handle 'chores' like post-incident questioning, he shows a listless and unwilling attitude. His favorite foods are crepes and, recently, salmon. Alcestis calls him "ff-kun". Appearance Lee is a young man with medium-length blonde hair and brown eyes. He is always shown wearing his signature purple jacket and purple pants. Background Lee's past before joining the Towa Organization is mostly unknown. At some point, he used to be the battle partner of Yuu Tenjiki. He is one of the few agents to have seen Oxygen's face, though he never learned that he was the Axis. Abilities *'The Slider' (ザ・スライダー, Za Suraidā): Formerly called by the same name as him, Fortissimo. Lee's MPLS ability, which allows him to see multiple 'cracks' in space, and manipulate them, such as spreading them with his fingers. In doing so, he can cut everything, and since the cracks cut the life force itself, the attacks are impossible to block. The cracks can also be used as a shield, blocking all attacks. The ability does have weaknesses, namely its short range and inability to defend and attack at the same time. There is implied to be a link between Lee's ability and the future Protector of Mankind, Mylow Starscraper, and that it has the potential of being capable of defeating the Empty Fang. Story Boogiepop Countdown Boogiepop Wicked Boogiepop Question Boogiepop Darkly Beat's Discipline Repent Walpurgis The Emperoider Spin Metal Guru Bamboo Bubble Talk Questions & Answers of Me & Devil in 100 Trivia *Lee's last name, Maisaka, means "dancing hill". *Lee's western first name, as well as his western naming order, might suggest that he is half-Japanese. However, it is unknown if this is his real name, so this fact remains unverified. *Lee's codename, Fortissimo, is a reference the music term, meaning "to be played very loudly". It might also be a reference to the 1966 song by Bruno Canfora and Lina Wertmüller. *Lee's ability, The Slider, is a reference to the song of the same name featured on the 1972 eponymous album by the rock band T. Rex. The song Metal Guru is featured on the same album. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:MPLS Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters